onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ambizione
L' è una forza misteriosa che si trova in ogni essere vivente nel mondo di One Piece. Non è molto differente dagli altri sensi, ma la maggior parte delle persone non sviluppa questa potenzialità in tutta la vita. Ci sono due tipi di Ambizione che possono essere sviluppati se allenati a dovere; ne esiste anche un terzo tipo posseduto soltanto da una persona su un milione. Storia L'Ambizione appare per la prima volta quando Shanks la utilizza contro il Signore della scogliera per salvare Monkey D. Rufy dall'essere mangiato dal Re del mare. In quell'occasione però non ne viene detto il nome. La parola Ambizione viene pronunciata per la prima volta molto più tardi, quando Barbanera sull'isola di Jaya commenta la taglia di Rufy, e se ne parla anche durante la visita di Shanks a Barbabainca. Alcuni aspetti nascosti dell'Ambizione sono stati parzialmente svelati durante la saga dell'arcipelago Sabaody e la saga di Amazon Lily. Le sue caratteristiche vengono spiegate esplicitamente da Silvers Rayleigh a Rufy poco prima che quest'ultimo iniziasse il proprio addestramento sull'isola di Rusukaina. L'Ambizione è presente, in stato dormiente, in ogni persona, ma sono pochi coloro che riescono a risvegliare questa abilità. È possibile risucirci con un intenso addestramento oppure con uno shock estremamente forte, come accade nel caso di Kobi durante la battaglia di Marineford o Aisa che ha sviluppato la sua abilità durante il regno del terrore instaurato da Ener. Tipi di Ambizione Esistono tre tipi di Ambizione: Ambizione Kenbunshoku, che dona una specie di sesto senso riguardo all'ambiente circostante e una capacità precognitiva dell'immediato futuro; Ambizione Busōshoku, che rende possibile trasformare la propria forza spirituale in un'armatura per respingere gli attacchi o per potenziare i propri; Ambizione Haōshoku, il tipo più raro, posseduto solo da una persona su un milione, che permette di intimidire le altre persone e far svenire quelle dalla scarsa forza di volontà. La maggior parte delle persone che sviluppa l'Ambizione tende a specializzarsi nel tipo che gli è più congeniale, ma in realtà è possibile sviluppare entrambe ad un livello molto elevato. Kenbunshoku L'Ambizione Kenbunshoku (見聞色, colore dell'osservazione; nota anche come Mantra a Skypiea) è un tipo di Ambizione che permette di sentire la presenza delle altre persone anche se sono nascoste o lontane per essere viste ad occhio nudo. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hits" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more skilled users can predict future moves regardless of whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. It was first introduced under the name Mantra when Satori used it to fight Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp as they went through the Ordeal of Balls. Aisa is the only known Shandian who has this ability. It served as a plot point when she helped Luffy locate Enel. The Mantra, in each priest and Enel, were displayed in a different fashion. Enel's Mantra was the strongest, as the ability was enhanced when it was combined with his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi. Enel explained that he could pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him; this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. Satori's was much weaker, as shown when he could not tell that Luffy was behind him. The first time it was seen being used and referred to as Haki was during Luffy's battle on Amazon Lily with the Boa Sisters. Later, Rayleigh explained Haki to Luffy and confirmed that "Mantra" is the Skypiean name for the ability. During the Marineford War, Coby awakens his ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki as he starts to hear the voices of the dying marines disappearing like Aisa did during Enel's Survival Game. Luffy demonstrates a similar precognitive sense during his battle with Juracule Mihawk when he attempts to hit his opponent with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka attack, only to abandon it when he sees a vision of Mihawk cutting off his hands. Though the technique allows the user to predict most attacks, in can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; for example, Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Likewise, Luffy in Gear Second was able to outpace Boa Sandersonia despite her ability to read his moves. Finally, this Haki-type seems to falter if the user loses their concentration, such as when driven to extreme anger, but this may vary between users. For example, Satori lost the control of his Mantra when Luffy unexpectedly brought the string of exploding balls right to him, enabling Luffy to grab him from behind when the smoke cleared. Gedatsu also lost to Chopper because he lost his concentration and his Mantra faltered. Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione Kenbunshoku Fino ad ora, solo le seguenti persone hanno dimostrato di saper usare questo tipo di Ambizione: * Aisa * Ener * Gedatsu * Ohm * Satori * Shura * Boa Sandersonia * Kobi * Edward Newgate * Silvers Rayleigh * Monkey D. Rufy Busōshoku L'Ambizione Busōshoku (武装色, colore dell'armamento) è un tipo di Ambizione che permette di creare una specie di armatura invisibile attorno a sé. Con questa è possibile proteggersi dagli attcchi e anche colpire i propri nemici. Con l'addestramento adeguato può diventare un'arma vera e propria con cui colpire gli avversari. Questo tipo di Ambizione amplifica la potenza degli attacchi portati, e addirittura può "oltepassare" i poteri di alcuni Frutti del diavolo riucendo a colpire i corpi nonostante l'apparente invulnerabilità data dai frutti di tipo Rogia e di alcuni Paramisha. Può anche essere usata per potenziale le proprie armi, come fanno le amazzoni della tribù Kuja con le loro frecce. Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione Busoshoku Fino ad ora solo le seguenti persone hanno dimostrato di saper usare questo tipo di Ambizione: * Akainu * Aokiji * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Edward Newgate * Jinbe * Jaws * Kizaru * Marco * Monkey D. Garp * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Vista Haoshoku L'Ambizione Haōshoku (覇王色, colore del re conquistatore) è una rara forma di Ambizione che non si può imparare, e con cui nasce solo una persona su un milione. Rufy mostra per la prima volta di poterla usare durante lo scontro con Motobaro, il bufalo d'acqua di Duval. La seconda volta avviene durante il combattimento con Boa Marigold e Sandersonia, sull'isola di Amazon Lily, quando la maggior parte delle amazzoni presenti come pubblico sviene, e questo nonostante le amazzoni siano pratiche di Ambizione. Questo tipo di Ambizione garantisce il potere dell'intimidazione. Chi lo usa può far perdere coscienza alle persone dotate di scarsa forza di volontà. Coloro che sono inesperti nel controllo di questo potere possono far svenire le persone indistintamente, siano esse amici o nemici, mentre chi è esperto può colpire con precisione i bersagli voluti senza sfiorare le persone lì vicino. Quelli che invece hanno una volontà forte non risentono minimamente di questa Ambizione. Secondo Rayleigh questo tipo di Ambizione non può essere nemmeno allenato, ed è basato solo sullo spirito dell'utilizzatore. Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione Haoshoku Fino ad ora solo le seguenti persone hanno dimostrato di possedere questo tipo di Ambizione: * Monkey D. Rufy * Boa Hancock * Edward Newgate * Portuguese D. Ace * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. Though Haōshoku is translatable to "king", it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The term "Overlord" has been used by some translators. In the recent simulcast episodes by FUNimation, they have chosen to use the term "Haki energy" despite official FUNimation translators wanting to use the term "ambition". This was apparently Toei's decision perhaps based on what the Viz Manga has decided to use. In the video game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, which was dubbed by Funimation, "Haki" was translated as "Ambition". It is not clear what term will be used in the Funimation DVD releases, or if it will even contain this term, but "Haki energy" appears to be what they are currently using in the simulcast. Trivia *L'Ambizione sembra assomigliare ad alcuni tipi di Qi (Chi) descritti in altri manga. * Some of Whitebeard's division commanders, as well as Whitebeard himself, have shown the capability to strike Logia Devil Fruit users. One of Whitebeard's allies confirmed Whitebeard as a Haki user as explanation to him being able to do so. Marco and Vista, both Whitebeard's division commanders, are also confirmed Haki users, as stated by Akainu. And Jozu was able to damage Aokiji and Crocodile, both Logia users, demonstrating his use of Haki, as well. * Jinbe è stato in grado di combattere contro Portuguese D. Ace, che possiede un Rogia, per cinque giorni consecutivi, il che fa supporre che sia capace di utilizzare l'Ambizione; in realtà poichè è stato mostrato solo l'esito dello scontro, il metodo con cui sia riuscito a combattere è ancora sconosciuto. * Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to affect Devil Fruit abilities. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by Devil Fruit powers. * Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of a Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given for powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. * The concept of Kenbunshoku Haki, known to Skypieans as Mantra, is loosely based the style of thinking in the Hindu, which goes by the same name. * Silvers Rayleigh è l'unico personaggio che abbia dimostrato di saper usare tutte e tre le forme dell'Ambizione. Anche Barbabianca ne possedeva la capacità, ma non è mai stato visto usare l'Ambizione Haoushoku. Categoria:Terminologia Categoria:Abilità